Who are you when im not lookin
by Kerika
Summary: A look into forever, inspired by the song Who are you when im not looking by Blake Shelton. A sweet fluff piece showing pieces of B&Bs lives together.  Laugh and cry!


_AN: This kinda just came to me, the song is Who are you when im not lookin by Blake Shelton. 100__th__ episode didnt happen. Enjoy!_

**My oh my, you're so good-looking  
Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted all your cooking  
Who are you when I'm not looking? **

Seeley Booth looked over at his partner, sitting across from him at her kitchen table, drinking coffee. They had spent the day hunting down suspects, and finally found their guy. After an hour in the interrogation room, he confessed to what he had done, and now all that was left was the paper work, which was spread out around them. This was the best and the worst time of the case for him. He hated the paperwork, but he loved the fact that he got to just sit and watch her, his partner. His best friend. His one true love. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even realize it. As she hand wrote a paragraph explaining a piece of evidence, he knew she didn't have any clue he was watching her, and so the guarded expression she usually wore on her face was gone, and he was fascinated as he watched her suck her bottom lip into her mouth and bite down on it. Her complete concentration was on attempting to put complicated scientific data into layman's terms, and he thought she never looked so beautiful. He wanted to move around the table and suck her lip into _his_ mouth, and gently bit on it with _his _teeth. Sighing, he put those thoughts aside and returned to the paper he was filling out, knowing that someday he and she would become we.

**Do you pour a little something on the rocks?**

Temperance Brennan had had a rough day. The suspect had shot at them, tried to run them over, and finally managed to throw a punch that had landed square on her cheek, giving her a bruise that Booth had called a _shiner_. She hadn't known what that had meant until she got to a mirror, and sure enough, she had a bruise that had spread across zygomatic bone and around her eye, giving her what popular society called a _shiner._ It hurt when he had put an ice pack on it, and she knew he felt bad, but he had come and taken down the guy before more damage could be done. Booth had wanted to come home with her as well, but she just wanted to be alone with a glass of wine. And that is exactly what she did, although she knew he would be knocking on her door in about 20 minutes with Thai food. She smiled at the thought as she sipped her wine and went to change into sweats and a t-shirt.

**Slide down the hallway in your socks? **

Booth walked up to his partners door and was surprised to hear loud music blaring from inside. Knowing that she wouldn't hear his knock, he pulled his keys from his pocket and flipped them around till he found that personalized one with bones scattered all over it. She had given him the key during the case with Kenton, and he never gave it back. Unlocking the door and silently walking in, he was surprised when he saw her sliding down the hallway from her bedroom in what looked like his favourite socks and his favourite t-shirt and yoga pants. Silently laughing as he watched her start to air guitar to the rock song blaring from the speakers, he was waiting for her to notice him, and he was also preparing for a fight, knowing that she was gonna _kill_ him when she saw him. She spun around, and came to a quick stop when she saw his smiling face. And instead of yelling at him or taking him down, she simply sang louder and grabbed his hands, making him move to the music with her. They spent 20 minutes laughing and dancing like fools, until both of their cells rang with another dead body.

When you undress, do you leave a path?

She was smiling. No, more than smiling, she was beaming. She had just had the best date of her life, and it ended with a soul-searing kiss that she didn't want to end, but her date, being a gentleman, left her at her door. They had both wanted to take it to the next level, but the both equally knew that they should probably take it slow. As she walked towards her bedroom, she slowly discarded pieces of the outfit that Angela had insisted she buy. First her shoes, then stockings. She flung her jacket over her couch. Her camisole ended up on her cement work table. Skirt was left in a puddle by her dining table. She hung her bra on the door handle, and her underwear she shimmied down her hips and left just outside her bathroom door.

Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?

Still smiling about her date, she sunk up her nose in the bath, letting her eyes shut as she recalled the deep brown his eyes got as he pressed up against her outside her door just before they had kissed. Sinking under the water, she didn't hear the door to her apartment click open, the lock being opened by a certain key covered in bones...He walked into her apartment and almost tripped on her shoes. Surprised, he slipped off his own, and walked further into her apartment. He had meant to leave, but just couldn't. He wanted her, and despite the fact that this was only their third date, he loved her and wanted to tell her, and so he came back. To tell her and to show her. He chuckled as he followed the path of clothes strewn across her apartment. Walking into her bedroom, he could hear the sloshing of water in the bathroom of her en-suite. Walking to the door and pushing it in, he saw her submerged to her nose in water and bubbles. She was softly humming to herself and she had a soft smile on her lips. Lips he wanted to keep kissing. She was startled to see him, but the small smile playing on her lips expanded as she slowly rose out of the bath, bubbles still clinging to her body. They both moved forward, meeting in the middle, just like always. That night, he and she became we, and she learned not only how to break the laws of physics, but also how biological urges and making love were so very _very_ different.

**My oh my, you're so good-looking  
Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends  
But I've not tasted all your cooking  
Who are you when I'm not looking? **

Here they were yet again, filling out paperwork and drinking coffee. This time though, there would be no 'well, its late i should go'. No, they had finally become we. Staring at her, he watched as she leaned over and broke off a piece of the pie crust that he had left on the plate that he had grabbed from the kitchen. When he had found out that she had made him pie, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he had tasted it. It was amazing. For someone who didn't eat pie, she made a damn good one. He smiled a half smile at her as their eyes met. They were good as a couple. Partners. In every sense of the word. That is why he always left most of the crust of the pie. It was her favourite part.

**Do you break things when you get mad? **

He had told her this morning that they wanted him back. They had practically ordered him. She had stormed out of her office, and he watched her helplessly. He knew he should go after her, tell her that he had said no, but he was frozen by the look on her face. Pain, hurt, anger, worry, love. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't know it was that much. Finally spurred forward, he followed her out of the building. She had already gotten into her car and pulled out, and he knew she was driving home. Jumping in the SUV he sped after her. Arriving at their apartment, he walked in to the sound of something smashing, then sobbing. Walking into the room they had made her office, he saw one of her vases smashed to pieces and her sitting on the floor sobbing her eyes out, arms wrapped around her knees that held her head. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He felt helpless, but he talked her, calmed her down and told her that he had told them no, not in a million years. Hiccoughing, she said she was sorry for over-reacting and she didn't know why her emotions were so crazy that day.

**Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?**

After her meltdown, and the amazing love making that followed, Booth had had to go back into work for a few hours. He felt bad about it, but he had no choice, Caroline was expecting the papers for the latest case, and they were all locked in his office. After he had left, she had climbed out of bed, washed her face and grabbed her secret stash of chocolate. Sinking into his favourite chair, and wrapping his favourite blanket around her body she polished off her favourite chocolates, leaving the ones she didn't like for him. She fell asleep like that, enveloped in his scent, knowing deep in her brain that he would never by choice leave her again.

**Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?**

She had always kept her nails short. With her work she needed too. So when Ange had suggested they have a manicure, she had said no, knowing that there wasn't anything a manicurist could do for her hands. She kept them moisturized and clean and kept up. So then Angela had suggested pedicures, knowing that that was her one, well, her second, weakness (Booth was her first weakness) she couldn't say no. After getting an amazing massage, and having her toes painted, she headed home to show Booth. Walking into their home, she found him in his office, reading up on a case that they were working on. Climbing onto his lap, she pulled her feet up to show him the pattern on her toes. He laughed and then raised his legs so they were sticking out straight and wiggled his toes, which were clad in his favourite socks, which just happened to match the design on her toes.

**Call up momma when all else fails? **

She didn't know why she was here, of all places. This place had no meaning to her, it was just a place for bones to go. Her mothers bones. Silently she sat with her back against the headstone, something that Booth would say she shouldn't do because she was sitting on her mothers remains, but she didn't care. As she sat their, she went over the last few months in her head. Trying to figure out when exactly it had happened. As she went over the days and weeks, she half smiled knowing that she finally had a reason for her over-emotional response to the army calling, and why she had actually made, and _eaten_ pie. And that's why she was here, thinking things through. She was excited, and she knew he would be too. But she was also scared, and nervous and...hungry. Laughing, she got up, dusted her pants off and headed to her car, sending him a text to meet her at home in an hour, she needed to talk to him about something.

**Who are you when I'm not around?  
When the door is locked and the shades are down? **

**Do you listen to your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me? **

Booth arrived at home, expecting the door to be unlocked and her to be sitting there with her bags packed. She had been acting funny for a few weeks, and he knew that she had gotten an offer to go down to a dig in Malakapoopoo. He had also seen her send the email saying she would only be available for consulting, over the internet. When we walked in finally, all the shades were drawn, and he didn't see her anywhere, but he did hear music, quietly calling to him from her office. Slipping off his shoes (they had a no shoes in the house rule) he walked silently towards the room that had her office. It was connected to his through large doors that mainly stayed open, but where shut at the moment. He walked in, noticing her eyes were closed and a smile played on her lips as she lounged back in her chair. Opening her eyes she looked at him and tears filled her eyes as he came around the desk and knelt between her legs. Cradling her head in his large hands, he worriedly asked her what was wrong. He was surprised when her tears began to fall, and a smile graced her beautiful face. Grabbing his hands, she ran them down her body, still holding eye contact. When she settled them on her lower abdomen, he glanced down, then looked back into her eyes. His charm smile flashing across his face, his eyes sparkling, he closed the distance between them, crushing her lips beneath his in a kiss that conveyed love, hope, wonder, and excitement. He didn't care that they hadn't been expecting to make a baby, and in fact had been using protection against it, he was still so excited to be having a baby with her.

**My oh my, you're so good-looking  
But who are you when I'm not looking? **

Seeley Booth looked to the woman beside him, tears running down both of their faces. They had had their 30, 40, 50 years together, and now, just as they had been joined in life, they were joined in death. He had gone first, and she had followed him not long after. Neither were sad for leaving their family behind, and their family, while sad that their parents, grandparents and great-grandparents were gone, knew that both were happy together on the other side. Joining hands, they took one last look at the people who were mourning them in the joint funeral they had planned together several years ago, before turning and heading towards the light. Waiting on the other side was more family, the victims they had brought justice too, and the one baby they had lost. Behind them laughing and crying was the rest of their children, five in total. Grandchildren and great-grandchildren, nieces, nephews, Angela was there, as well as Zack. The family she never thought she _could_ have, the family he never thought he _would_ have, all telling stories, happy and sad, about their amazing life together

_Authors note: I wrote this in two hours this afternoon, and its not beta'd, and i cried at the end. Hope you enjoyed it, i enjoyed writing it. Thanks for readin! Review if you'd like!_


End file.
